1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to vehicle use, wireless signal controlled locking and unlocking systems, comprising a userside controller and a vehicle side controller, both controllers being mutually communicable for locking and unlocking of vehicle door(s).
2. Prior Art
It has already been proposed to design and arrange the above kind system to provide a userside controller which is personally carriable by the user to operate switch means provided at the vehicle outside door handle or the like part(s). The userside controller is communicable with vehicle's interior controller through wireless signals. The door can be brought into unlocked position when there is a coincidence between the code signal preset in the vehicleside controller and that to be delivered from the userside controller.
Practical experience has shown with use of such conventional door-locking and unlocking system, that an inconvenience and a drawback is when the door has been locked with the user-carriable, userside controller left in the vehicle interior. Also there may be a dangerous accident to cause the door to be unlocked by simply manipulating the door handle or similar switch means from vehicle outside and by any unauthorized third person.